Christmas gift
by 7Miss7Butterfly7
Summary: <html><head></head>The Pevensie stay in Narnia with Caspian, and they celebrate their second Christmas. Suspian</html>


**Hi =D I have this idea for a long time, I hope you like. It is just an one shot =D**

**If I own the Chronicles of Narnia Susan and Caspian will be together in the end =)**

* * *

><p>Was Christmas Eve in Narnia, a date very much awaited by narnians they could celebrate in peace free from the oppression of Miraz, as much as the Telmarines who were very excited about this new tradition that the kings were adopted a year ago.<p>

In the city we noted the growing excitement and the usual frenzy in search of the last gifts, and complete the final preparations for the big night and the next day.

King Edmund the Just, was one of those people who rode almost desperately looking for a present for his brother Peter. He had offered an array of swords, in the first Christmas in Narnia, and a new shield on his birthday, which had been about four months, and he had exhausted their options.

All of brothers, Peter was always the hardest to buy something to offer, he often offered his present in conjunction with one of his sisters, but this year Susan was going to offer their gifts along with Caspian (birds-love even in the gifts) and Lucy said with a grin that this year she couldn't work on something together to offer.

Edmund walked lost in his thoughts when he passed a shop selling accessories for horses, was one of the new stores that had opened, as it had employed a young Telmarine and a dwarf, one more proof that Narnian and Telmarines and went to give well. He continued to walk to see the movement of people and suddenly stopped! Peter hadn't riband from him, and Caspian had told him they would offer a saddle. He entered in the store, bought a gift for Peter and headed toward the castle, already thinking about the dishes that cooks were preparing.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when all the shops were already closed Peter, Caspian and Edmund together down the main entrance of the castle courtyard to go there get the tree, that everyone had chosen the day before, and cut, promising to plant in spring a tree for every member of the royal family.<p>

Caspian looked at the snow that covered the yard, and despite his reluctance to cold he saw a good opportunity to tease Peter.

He bent down, picked up a handful of snow and said:

-"Peter, Peter! Peter looked and he shot straight into the face of the magnificent king.

Peter didn't leave and threw a snowball at Caspian, but he failed miserably and hit the Edmund who immediately retaliated, and so began a new battle of snow, which only ended when Lucy appeared, her cheeks red with cold and with a voice that shook the tree kings.

-" Caspian, Edmund, Peter has to go get the tree, put in the living room and prepare for dinner, which will be ready in one hour, I'm looking for Susan.

-"She is taking a nap, she has been very tired" said Caspian immediately worried to his beloved wife, the truth is that she didn't feel good in recent days and he was getting very worried.

-"I will have with her, hurry up guys." Lucy said and enter in the castle.

The three kings were seeking the tree, put the tree in the living room and went out of dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner it was time to decorate the tree with the ornaments they had bought last year and the new ones they made themselves.<p>

Lucy grabbed the gold star that Professor Cornelius had found in one of these expeditions to Cair Paravel and that he had saved. She looked around the room and smiled at Peter and Edmund were in a pillow fight, Caspian and Susan were in the midst of a kiss under the mistletoe. She was happy, her family was happy, they were in Narnia forever, with Caspian the Telmarine who saved Narnia. What more she could want! Nothing! Maybe a nice, she thought and glanced at Caspian and Susan, who had termed their kiss and the two were holding each other looking at the tree, Susan seemed to glow.

-"Come on Lucy put the star in the tree!" Edmund said running away from Peter.

-"I help you." Peter said and held Lucy in his shoulders.

She put the star in the tree, and all family got to admire the beautiful Christmas tree immersed in their own thoughts.

They sat together having fun, sometimes talking, eating candy and enjoying the company of all. They went to their rooms when Lucy fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Susan was now in front of the mirror combing her hair.<p>

She was beautiful, and he was the luckiest man in the world have her as a wife, thought Caspian. "But why I can't get my gift now?" He said hugging his wife by the waist and putting his chin on her shoulder, he felt her relax into his chest.

-"Not Caspian, the gifs is just to open tomorrow morning." She said taking a hand to his face, turning her head slightly and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

-"But I can't wait" he pouted.

-"Oh yes you can, and it is already tomorrow morning" Susan said. She was waiting for the perfect time to tell that she had discovered two days ago, she wanted the whole family was present, but now that, that She thought well, maybe they should have a moment of their own, after all it was a very special thing.

She turning around and putting her arms around his neck, she said. "But I have two gifts for you maybe I can offer one now".

-"Two? My love, but I don't deserve. You are the biggest gifs I have ever had." Caspian said and kiss her with passion.

-"I love you. Now the present." She smiled for him and departed slightly. "Close your eyes darling"

He obeyed with a smile on this face, he felt her take his hand and puts it on her night dress, he was curious but didn't have much time to interrogate.

-"You can open your eyes dear" She said.

He looked to his wife she had put his hand upon her belly. "Su… Su..san.. I don't understand." He said confused, but suddenly there was light. "You… are… we …have…"

-"Yes Caspian I'm pregnant we have a little princess" She said, and he embraced her, took her in his arms and turned her into the air and said "Or prince".

-"I'm so happy, I don't have word to said how happy I am. I'm be a father, oh Aslan, I will be a father. Thank you Susan, I am the happiest man in the world. I love you" He hugged and kissed her.

-"I'm so happy too, thank you. I love you." She put their hands in her belly, and he put himself on his knees, to stay with his face the level to her belly.

"And I just love you little one, and I will protect you and your mother with my live." He kiss her belly, stood up and kissed her lips. "Now we go to sleep, you need rest, and Lucy tomorrow will wake the whole castle at sunrise, and my love this is the best gift that you can give me, I love you."

She smile, kiss his lips and said "the little one is a gift for two, I love you with my heart". She out her head in his chest closes her eyes and slept.

He put a soft kiss in her hair and a hand in her belly and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like =D Now review review review review review =D<strong>


End file.
